Love Is Wicked
by smartgirl231814
Summary: There’s a saying that “good people always finish last” or are constantly taken advantage of. Gabriella Montez shows that this is not, and will not, always be the case. Trailer Inside. Troyella!
1. Trailer

**New Story Trailer**

**Gabriella is a woman who knows how to love and care for her man; willing to do anything for them'**

_Shows Gabriella cooking and cleaning an apartment happily_

**But somehow she always gets the bad guys who end up breaking heart, after she discovers their lies and deceits. **

_Shows Gabriella running away and crying._

**So she vows to stop her constant cycle of choosing the wrong guy, thus not dating at all. But it seemed that faith had other things planned for her. On a faithful day, she endures an accident on her way home, which changes her life forever. **

_Shows Gabriella being hit by a car, and the driver takes her to the hospital_

**The man responsible for the accident constantly visits her at the hospital,**

_Shows Troy in Gabriella's hospital room with bouquets of flowers and food_

**but she's uninterested, that is until her best friends persuade her to give him a chance. **

_Shows Sharpay and Taylor talking to Gabriella_

**Troy Bolton came off as a good guy, Mr. Perfect so to say,**

_Shows Troy caressing and looking lovingly at Gabriella, and shifts to Troy proposing to her_

**but it turns out he has his own bag of secrets.**

_Shows a business card falling out of his wallet. _

**When she finally discovers his secret, she vows that nice Gabriella is no more.**

_Shows Gabriella crying to her girlfriends who are comforting her. _

_"I can't do this anymore guys" she says. "I love him but I've got to figure out why he did this to me...It's time for payback" she decides. _

**So she decides to go on an 'adventure'****, with many things in store for Mr. Troy Bolton.**

_Show Gabriella travelling, switches to her ends on a door. The door opens and she smiles "Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm here to see Mr. Bolton..."_

Find out in "**Love Is Wicked."**

Like it, hate it; think I shouldn't even try, tell me what you think. I editted it because it had some mistakes.

* * *

**Author's Note: - So this is a brief synopsis of a story I want to start writing. It's been in my mind for a while now; I've just never had the drive to write it. I don't know how often or when I'll update because school is very busy for me and it's my number one priority. And one thing about me is that I'm not a very good writer nor is writing a big passion of mine, but taking AP English helps me a lot. And one more thing: if I could have a beta reader or a co-author that'll be great. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical or its characters in any shape or form. I just love the movie and the characters.

**Author's Note: Hi! So umm after a very long time I decided to try writing this story of mine. Don't know why but I just suddenly had this inspiration to write it. Again I'm quite the procrastinator when it comes to writing because it's difficult to find my muse so I don't know when I will update again. But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_I don't deserve this!" _These words repeatedly circulated through her mind as she tearfully ran away from the haunted house she once loved. How could he do this to her? She of all people who had always been there through the highest and lowest points of his life. She had supported and loved him when it seemed that everyone else turned their backs on him. How dare he? She still could not fathom how he could possibly do what he had done.

As she continued running speedily, she could not help but let her mind drift back to what she desperately wished she never saw…

Her day had started out great, with her performing her usual mundane tasks. She woke up refreshed and lively, had a good breakfast, went to work, and left just before sunset. She had planned on spending the night with her boyfriend, who was unfortunately ill due to some sort of food poisoning. Deciding to be the caring girlfriend she has always been she went to the grocery store after work and bought some food items to prepare him some of his favorite dishes. She arrived at his place around 7 p.m. and yelled out his name but she received no response, so she concluded that he wasn't home. _"He's probably at the hospital"_ she thought and she began cooking.

Anthony Knight. God his name made her smile goofily like a silly high school girl. She was infatuated and in love with him. The sight of him caused butterflies to flutter inside her stomach and she loved that feeling. He was tall, handsome, and had beautiful grey eyes that always melted her heart whenever she gazed into them. He was a twenty-seven year old real estate agent and possessed a sweet and charming aura about him. They had been together for 3 years and she couldn't have been happier. He was the perfect boyfriend and she couldn't wait until the day she will hopefully become Mrs. Gabriella Knight.

Twenty-three year old Gabriella Montez continued cooking and cleaning for Anthony's arrival. She thought of calling him but she decided against it as she wanted to surprise him. She prepared his favorite dishes that included macaroni & cheese, casserole, steak, and some country-style desserts. She set up the dining table for the two of them in hopes that they could have some alone time together as well. She brought out red wine and set it on the table neatly. Then she quickly vacuumed the place, washed the dishes, and climbed upstairs. She entered his room and found no one there so she had a quick shower and put on a nice-fitting black dress that ended at her knee, spraying his favorite perfume and went back into the living room. She knew he was sick and probably wouldn't have time for much but she wanted to look nice and have a special night with him. She sat and watched TV as she waited for Anthony.

At exactly 9:00 pm, she heard his car arrive at the garage and fixed herself hastily to welcome him home. She couldn't wait to see him as they hadn't seen each other for a week but as the door opened, the scene she saw was one she wished she hadn't. Anthony's lips, which she had hoped will be on hers as he greeted her, were on the lips of another woman. She gasped and trembled as she couldn't believe what was happening before her.

"Tony!" she exclaimed and caught the attention of the couple whose lips were busily interlocked.

"Gabriella…babe. What're you doing here?" Anthony asked in an awkward and surprised manner. He and the other woman separated their bodies quickly and looked at her.

"I—we—umm…I ah…decided to make you a nice home-cooked meal because you told me you were… ill," she said quietly as she blinked to make sure what she was seeing was real and not a figment of imagination. She shook her head slightly as she tried to get her head straight enough to understand what she had just witnessed. "I thought you were sick, well that is what you told me. What were you…just doing with…" she looked at the other lady "…her?" she asked confusingly.

"Babe it's not what it looks like" he said calmly with a light chuckle as he saw her tearing up.

"Right. So I did not just see you with your tongue down this lady's throat?" she asked haughtily and she looked back and forth between Tony and the lady.

"Look I can explain…" he started as he slowly approached her but she stopped him before he could say anything further with a hard slap to his cheek. The mystery woman gasped loudly and took a few steps back as she observed the fury in Gabriella's eyes. As Anthony brought his face back up to console Gabriella, he received another slap to his other cheek.

Gabriella had never been the violent kind but his actions hurt too much. "Don't you even dare try to come up with an explanation or excuse for your disgusting deeds," she shouted at him in fury as she jabbed her finger in his chest. "How could you do this to me Tony?" she asked. "And who is she?" she added as she glanced over at the lady.

Anthony rubbed his burning cheeks as her looked back at Gabriella. "She's uhh…." he gulped "she's a client of mine," he answered shamefully. He swiftly turned back around and silently told the blonde to leave who disgracefully did as told in a heartbeat and quickly left the house, quietly shutting the door on her way out. Tony turned back to look at Gabriella but found her packing her stuff ready to leave.

"Please Gabriella…baby don't leave yet?" he begged as he grabbed her bags from her hands.

She looked at him and exclaimed "you have some nerve Tony. What could you possibly say that will make me want to remotely listen to lies you are about to tell me. How could you do this to me? Me?" she asked pointing to her chest. The tears began flowing down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away. Anthony tried to wipe away the falling tears but he received another slap to his hands. "Don't touch me with those filthy hands you disgusting son of a bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Gabriella please listen to me. I love y-" he received another slap to his cheek before he completed those words.

"Don't you dare say you love me because you sure as hell don't. The last I remembered loving someone didn't mean cheating on them" she said. "Gosh what did I do to deserve this?" she asked. "Have I not been a good girlfriend… friend…companion? Did I not satisfy you so much that you had to go find some whores to do what I apparently couldn't do?" she tearfully questioned with a shake of her head.

"No babe you did…you did" he replied quickly.

"Tony I gave you my heart, gave you my soul, my trust and you just broke them all" she cried. "I can never believe anything that comes out of your mouth" she added.

"We can work this out Gabriella" Anthony tried to console reaching for Gabriella's hands but she yanked them away from him.

"Work what out Tony?" Gabriella asked as the tears flowed like water down her cheeks. "I want nothing to do with you and this relationship." She turned her back to him and continued. "I mean seriously how could you do this to me after everything we've been through? Are you so heartless and forgetful of what I've done for you? Do you not remember who you relied on when you lost everything? Who helped you get a job?" she questioned. She gave a tearful laugh as she uttered "Gosh my father was right when he warned me to stay away from you, but did I listen? No. And I even made him give you a job," she looked at him disgustedly. "Gosh the look of you infuriates and you can kiss your job and this relationship goodbye," she added harshly rolling her eyes at him.

Anthony stood speechless for a few seconds but he would not allow any woman to talk to him that way. He thought they could sort things in a smoother fashion but it seemed that she wasn't having it. "You know maybe if you spent a little bit more time with me and less at the bank and more with me then I wouldn't need to cheat" he retorted back. "Who knows you probably might have opened your legs to your co-workers too," he added just to hurt her like she had him.

"You know me Tony and you know that is not the kind of person I am. I would never stoop to so low as to cheat on you," she said as her heart broke even more. "And to think I cooked for you so we could spend time together," she said solemnly as she finally realized that she could no longer be with him. She walked to the dining room and Anthony followed her there. She suddenly threw everything on the floor and around the room.

Tony, astounded by her actions, approached her and tried to stop her but that just infuriated her even more. She poured a bit of the red wine in a glass cup, pretended to drink it, but ended up throwing in on him, and flinging the bottle across the room. She then went to the living room, grabbed her bags, and uttered the last words she ever will to Anthony. "Look stay away from me alright because I am done with you. For good. Goodbye Tony," she said harshly and ran out of the house…

And as she sprinted further away from his house, her heart broke more and more. Angry and distraught, she failed to see the black SUV that quickly approaching, and the last thing she saw were her black shoes as she hit the ground.

* * *

**Yeah I'm really nervous about this first chapter. The mood is obviously very tense but well some devastating things were taking place. Not much to read but just enough to move the story. And yeah I'm pretty sure that is the last of Tony. Just needed him for this chapter. No Mr. Bolton in this chapter but there will be one in the next. **

**Thanks for reading and seriously constructive criticism is appreciated. **


End file.
